fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween (2018)
Halloween is a 2018 American slasher film directed by David Gordon Green and written by Green, Jeff Fradley, and Danny McBride. It is the eleventh installment in the Halloween film series and a direct sequel to Halloween (1978) while effecting a retcon of all previous sequels. Storyline Plot Laurie Strode confronts her long-time foe Michael Myers, the masked figure who has haunted her since she narrowly escaped his killing spree on Halloween night four decades ago. Genres * Horror * Thriller Motion Picture Rating * 16 (Argentina) * MA15+ (Australia) * 16 (Brazil) * 18A (Canada) * 18 (Colombia) * 15 (Denmark) * K-16 (Finland) * 12 (France) * 16 (Germany) * IIB (Hong Kong) * 18 (Hungary) * A''' (India) * '''17+ (Indonesia) * 18 (Ireland) * VM14 (Italy) * R15+ (Japan) * N-18 (Lithuania) * 18 (Malaysia) * 18 (Malta) * B15 (Mexico) * 16 (Netherlands) * R16 (New Zealand) * 15 (Norway) * R-16 (Philippines) * M/18 (Portugal) * I.M.-18 (Romania) * 18+ (Russia) * M18 (Singapore) * 18 (South Africa) * 18 (South Korea) * 16 (Spain) * 15 (Sweden) * 16 (Switzerland) * R-18 (Taiwan) * 18+ (Turkey) * 18 (UK) * R (USA) Images Halloween 2018 poster 1.jpg Halloween 2019 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover Halloween 2019 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover Halloween 2019 USA 4K Ultra HD cover.jpg|USA 4K UHD Blu-Ray cover Halloween 2019 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover Halloween 2019 UK Blu Ray cover.jpg|UK Blu-Ray cover Halloween 2019 UK 4K Ultra HD cover.jpg|UK 4K UHD Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * David Gordon Green Writing Credits * John Carpenter (based on characters created by) and * Debra Hill (based on characters created by) * Jeff Fradley (written by) and * Danny McBride (written by) and * David Gordon Green (written by) Cast * Jamie Lee Curtis - Laurie Strode * Judy Greer - Karen * Andi Matichak - Allyson * James Jude Courtney - The Shape * Nick Castle - The Shape * Haluk Bilginer - Dr. Sartain * Will Patton - Officer Hawkins * Rhian Rees - Dana Haines * Jefferson Hall - Aaron Korey * Toby Huss - Ray * Virginia Gardner - Vicky * Dylan Arnold - Cameron Elam * Miles Robbins - Dave * Drew Scheid - Oscar * Jibrail Nantambu - Julian Producers * Malek Akkad (producer) * Laura Altmann (associate producer) * Bill Block (producer) * Jason Blum (producer) * John Carpenter (executive producer) * Scott Clackum (associate producer) * Jamie Lee Curtis (executive producer) * Zanne Devine (executive producer) * Ryan Freimann (executive producer) * Sean Gowrie (co-producer) * David Gordon Green (executive producer) * Danny McBride (executive producer) * Rick Osako (co-producer) (as Rick A. Osako) * Couper Samuelson (executive producer) * David Thwaites (executive producer) * Ryan Turek (co-producer) * Jeanette Volturno (executive producer) * Atilla Salih Yucer (co-producer) Details Country * USA Language * English Release Dates * September 8, 2018 (Canada) (Toronto International Film Festival) * September 20, 2018 (USA) (Fantastic Fest) * October 1, 2018 (France) (Paris) (premiere) * October 2, 2018 (Germany) (Hamburg Film Festival) * October 7, 2018 (South Korea) (Busan International Film Festival) * October 7, 2018 (Sweden) (Monsters of Film) * October 12, 2018 (Spain) (Sitges Film Festival) * October 17, 2018 (Indonesia) * October 18, 2018 (Bolivia) * October 18, 2018 (Denmark) * October 18, 2018 (France) (La Roche-sur-Yon International Film Festival) * October 18, 2018 (Kazakhstan) * October 18, 2018 (New Zealand) * October 18, 2018 (Panama) * October 18, 2018 (Russia) * October 18, 2018 (Slovakia) * October 18, 2018 (Uruguay) * October 19, 2018 (Bulgaria) * October 19, 2018 (Canada) * October 19, 2018 (Finland) * October 19, 2018 (UK) * October 19, 2018 (Ireland) * October 19, 2018 (Italy) (Rome Film Festival) * October 19, 2018 (Cambodia) * October 19, 2018 (Lebanon) * October 19, 2018 (Mexico) * October 19, 2018 (Romania) * October 19, 2018 (Sweden) * October 19, 2018 (Taiwan) * October 19, 2018 (USA) * October 19, 2018 (Venezuela) * October 24, 2018 (Belgium) * October 24, 2018 (France) * October 24, 2018 (Philippines) * October 25, 2018 (Argentina) * October 25, 2018 (Australia) * October 25, 2018 (Brazil) * October 25, 2018 (Colombia) * October 25, 2018 (Germany) * October 25, 2018 (Greece) * October 25, 2018 (Hong Kong) * October 25, 2018 (Hungary) * October 25, 2018 (Israel) * October 25, 2018 (Italy) * October 25, 2018 (Kuwait) * October 25, 2018 (Lebanon) * October 25, 2018 (Peru) * October 25, 2018 (Portugal) * October 25, 2018 (Singapore) * October 25, 2018 (Ukraine) * October 26, 2018 (Bangladesh) * October 26, 2018 (Estonia) * October 26, 2018 (Spain) * October 26, 2018 (Sri Lanka) * October 26, 2018 (Lithuania) * October 26, 2018 (Norway) * October 26, 2018 (Poland) * October 26, 2018 (Turkey) * October 30, 2018 (Thailand) * October 31, 2018 (South Korea) * November 1, 2018 (Netherlands) * April 12, 2019 (Japan) Trailer Release Dates * Trailer 1 - June 8, 2018 * Trailer 2 - September 5, 2018 Home Media Release Dates * January 15, 2019 (USA) (DVD) * January 15, 2019 (USA) (Blu-Ray) * January 15, 2019 (USA) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) * February 26, 2019 (UK) (DVD) * February 26, 2019 (UK) (Blu-Ray) * February 26, 2019 (UK) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) Reception Box office Halloween (2018) grossed $255.5 million worldwide on a $10 million budget. Critical response The film has a 6.6 rating on IMDb and a 79% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Blumhouse Productions * Miramax Films * Rough House Pictures * Trancas International Films * Universal Pictures Distributors * Columbia Pictures (2018) (Philippines) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2018) (United Arab Emirates) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2018) (Argentina) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2018) (Denmark) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2018) (Ecuador) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2018) (Hong Kong) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2018) (Hungary) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2018) (Indonesia) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2018) (Malaysia) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2018) (Norway) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2018) (Peru) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2018) (Poland) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2018) (Sweden) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2018) (Singapore) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2018) (Thailand) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2018) (Turkey) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2018) (Taiwan) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2018) (Venezuela) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2018) (South Africa) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2018) (Austria) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2018) (Australia) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2018) (Belgium) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2018) (Brazil) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2018) (Germany) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2018) (Spain) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2018) (France) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2018) (UK) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2018) (Ireland) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2018) (India) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2018) (Italy) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2018) (Mexico) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2018) (Netherlands) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2018) (Portugal) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2018) (Russia) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2018) (Canada) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2018) (USA) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (DVD) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2019) (UK) (DVD) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2019) (UK) (Blu-Ray) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2019) (UK) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) Special Effects * Vincent Van Dyke Effects (special makeup effects) (as VVDFX) * Cutting Edge (visual effects) Technical Specs Runtime * 106 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Trivia * It became the highest-grossing film in the Halloween franchise in its opening weekend. * This is the first Halloween film to be distributed by Universal Pictures since Halloween II (1981) and Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982). * This film was released forty years after Halloween (1978), thirty years after Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988), and twenty years after Halloween H20 (1998). Connections Follows * Halloween (1978) * Halloween II (1981) * Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982) * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988) * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989) * Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995) * Halloween H20 (1998) * Halloween: Resurrection (2002) Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2018 films